


Первое впечатление обманчиво

by Cunla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Oliver, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla





	Первое впечатление обманчиво

Оливер оглох в четыре года. Ничего особенного, только один неудачно перенесенный грипп. Перенести его удачно у него все равно не было шансов, тогда в приюте шел ремонт, и половина помещений не отапливалось вовсе. Служащие бегали со строительными заботами, сломя голову, и до одного ребенка из тысячи, пусть и больного, никому и дела-то не было. Когда выяснились последствия, все поохали-поахали, сокрушенно покачивая головой, выплатили небольшой штраф, да и перевели Оливера в другой детский дом, специализированный.  
Минусы социальной политики государства проявлялись и тут, но сглаживались до максимума заботливым персоналом. Наверное, все дело было, как в присказке, в руководстве, потому что директор здесь был самым добрым человеком, которого Оливеру доводилось видеть. Очень высокий, худой мужчина всегда одетый в мягкий шерстяной костюм, часто обходил свои небольшие владения. Мистер Джеймс был самым теплым воспоминанием, которое осталось у него от приюта. Оливер и спустя много лет мог легко воскресить в памяти картину, как мистер Джеймс приседает перед ним на корточки, мягко улыбаясь и протягивая конфету-сосучку тонкими, аристократическими пальцами. Добрые и умные голубые глаза за стеклами очков казались огромными, но это почему-то не пугало – от директора всегда исходила волна спокойствия и тепла, ощущаемая почти физически. Может быть, именно это впечатление заставило Оливера вернуться в приют, но уже в качестве воспитателя. Он ярко помнил, как ребенком наблюдал за мистером Джеймсом, приоткрыв рот, пока он на языке жестов, рассказывал какую-нибудь историю, движения всегда были мягкими, завораживающими, как будто не жесты, а танец пальцев. Оливер позже видел сотню людей, которые в совершенстве владели этим языком глухих, но таких завораживающих, легких и плавных движений не видел ни у кого.  
У Маркуса Флинта же был самый неуклюжий язык жестов, что видел Оливер. Но почему-то он упорно пытался говорить именно на нем. С одного взгляда на Маркуса Флинта было понятно, что гуманизм и милосердие чужды его натуре. Но он остался помогать приютской футбольной команде даже после истечения часов исправительных работ, назначенных ему судом. Любому здравомыслящему человеку мгновенно становилось ясно, что Маркусу Флинту нельзя доверять, что он способен извлекать выгоду отовсюду, но только лично для себя. Однако, вот уже полгода как он практически подчинил себе всю жизнь приюта, и все воспитатели слушаются его беспрекословно. И уж точно нужно быть слепым и слабоумным, чтобы не понимать, что влюбляться в него было бы непростительной глупостью, так как Маркус Флинт – натурал и не способен на отношения и чувства. Вот только тот Маркус Флинт и не подозревал об этом.  
Тот Маркус Флинт, который вечно ходил с хмурым выражением на лице и практически создал о себе легенду с превращением Прекрасного Принца в тролля среди младших ребятишек и некоторых впечатлительных взрослых. Тот Маркус Флинт, который мрачно оглядывал воспитанников и всегда «терял» сладости, уходя с занятия. Именно тот Маркус Флинт, который в тайне ото всех, с помощью семейных связей выбил ремонт их ветхого здания на несколько лет раньше. В общем, этот Маркус Флинт не знал или отрицал возможность еще одного стереотипа, который бы прекрасно прижился бы в его коллекции. В один погожий денек он просто показал Оливеру какую-то абракадабру на пальцах, поставив того в ступор на несколько минут, а затем раздраженно махнул рукой и действием доказал ошибочность и представлений о себе, как о бесчувственном бревне и натурале.


End file.
